Memories
by Lyndseybug
Summary: One night Dillon takes a walk and runs into Tenaya 7 without her mask. Recognition occurs and nothing is the same as the two switch sides. But what does Ziggy have to do with this?


Dillon just wished he could remember.

He didn't care if he was an ax murder or a priest.

He just wanted to remember how he got this way.

He wanted to remember her.

The girl that plagued his dreams.

He had to find her.

The black ranger sighed and grabbed his jacket.

He needed a walk.

As he walked through the streets of Corinth, Dillon couldn't help but notice its beauty. They had done well naming their refuge.

Dillon stopped when he noticed someone standing in the middle of the street holding a device.

The Venjix robot, Tenaya 7.

"Stop!" He yelled running at Tenaya 7.

The android turned and Dillon stopped dead in his tracks.

The android had always worn a visor in battle but now her face shown.

The girl.

"You…." He breathed.

Tenaya 7 ran at him and tackled the cyborg to the ground.

As they struggled on the ground, Dillon mostly trying to keep the Cyborg from scratching his eyes out, when a strange thought entered his mind.

'She always was able to get the best of me.'

He knew her.

Instinctively he placed his hands on each side of her face…

When the rangers arrived they found the two frozen in place.

"What's wrong with them?" Summer asked touching Dillon's hand slightly.

Dillon's finger tips sparked and the two flew away from each other.

Tenaya 7 bent over, breathing heavily.

'She's breathing,' Ziggy thought.

'Are you ok?" Summer asked placing her hand on Dillon's shoulder.

Dillon grabbed her hand and twisted it before lifting her into the air.

"Summer!" The rangers yelled.

They went for their morphers but Tenaya 7 was there first, kicking his arm causing him to drop Summer.

The two started fighting, toe to toe.

"Should we do something?" Flynn asked.

"How do we? We don't know who the enemy is." Scott said.

Dillon threw Tenaya 7 against a building and walked towards the rangers, morphing in the process.

"I think we know who the bad guy is now." Ziggy said.

Before the rangers were able to morph Tenaya 7 was on Dillon's back, pushing his visor button continuously.

Dillon grabbed her hands and threw her, hitting the rangers.

The rangers hurried to their feet but Dillon was gone.

They turned to Tenaya 7, who was also on her feet and brushing herself off.

"What happened and why were you helping us?" Scott demanded.

The girl shuddered and walked to Ziggy.

"I can see." She whispered before collapsing.

Ziggy quickly bent over and cradled her head.

"Tena?" He asked.

"I can see…" Tenaya murmured, her eyes barely opened.

She let out a small gasp before fainting.

"Call a med unit!" Ziggy yelled.

Tenaya's eye's fluttered and she looked around the sterile looking room.

She let out a frightened cry.

"It's alright." Dr. K's cold voice said.

"Where am I?" Tenaya asked.

"My lab." Dr. K said.

"Are you going to dissect me?" Tenaya asked.

"No. I merely want you to get well." Dr. K said.

"How did I get hurt? And how did I get here? And how can I see?" Tenaya asked, her voice slightly hysterical.

"You don't remember?" Dr. K asked.

"I remember walking in the park then nothing." Tenaya said.

"This might be an issue." Dr. K said.

Ziggy paced the floor.

"How long does it take to examine someone?" He said frustrated.

"Chill Ziggy." Flynn said.

"What is up with you and this robot?" Scott demanded.

"She's not a robot!" Ziggy hissed.

"Well then what's with you and this cyborg?" Scott asked.

"I might know her." Ziggy said.

"Might?" Scott asked.

"It was a long time ago." Ziggy said.

"Explain." Scott ordered.

"You might say me and Tena are-" Ziggy was cut off by Summer.

"Tena?" She asked.

"When your three Tenaya is a big mouth full." Ziggy explained.

He sat down.

"The Triforian war was just starting then. Our parent's were friends. Worked together." Ziggy said.

"What did they do?" Flynn asked.

"They worked for SPD." Ziggy said.

Scott snorted.

"They did!" Ziggy defended.

"As if two SPD soldiers could have a kid and not train them." Scott said.

"They did have the chance." Ziggy said coldly.

The room was silence.

"How?" Summer asked.

"They were used as an example." Dr. K said walking out.

"How do you know?" Ziggy asked.

"Like I would let you into command base with knowing everything about you Green ranger." Dr K said.

She turned to the rangers.

"They captured Ziggy, his twin brother and parents and killed his brother and mother. His father ended up killing them all before succumbing to his wounds. Ziggy was left relatively unharmed." Dr K said.

"You were that kid… But that means…" Scott's voice trailed off.

"It was their deaths that ultimately ended the war. The king's brother wife was close to the family and her husband killed his brother and took the crown." Dr K said.

"I was sent away to a safe house but ran away. I told people my last name was Grover. When I was fourteen Fresno Bob took me in." Ziggy said.

"What your real last name?" Flynn asked.

"DeSantos." Ziggy said.

Scott did a small chest pound.

"Were trained to do that in memory of them." He explained.

"SPD hand signal." Ziggy acknowledge.

"Explain how you know Tenaya." Scott said.

"The main reason I don't now how to fight is the fact that I had a really rare disease called Morser. The war had just started and they were really afraid I was going to die. People were visiting and Tenaya's parent brought her and her brother. I didn't meet him though. But I met her." He smiled fondly.

"I had never had a friend and she declared that we were friends five seconds after that. She we were outcast together. The little blind girl and the sick boy. Perfect pair." He said smiling.

His smile faded.

"They started their car and it exploded. Tenaya and her brother were thrown for the car. They were in critical condition. In order for them to live they had to give them robotic parts. Their grandfather took them and disappeared. But I never forgot her." Ziggy said. "She really means a lot to you doesn't she?" Summer asked.

"More than you can imagine." Ziggy said.

"You might want to know that she's awake but there is something you might want to know." Dr K said.

"What?" Ziggy asked.

"She doesn't remember anything before the virus."


End file.
